Matt-Randy
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Just that. A Matt Hardy and Randy Orton fanfic. I wanted to read one but I couldn't find any so I decided to write it myself. Hope you like it. M/M.


"You know what Randy? If staring was an Olympic sport you would win the gold for sure." Cody said, smirking at him.

"Are you implying something, Rhodes?" He growled in response before turning his head to look at the younger one.

"You know I am. Drop the stupid questions. Just make a move." He said as he smiled at his boyfriend Maven. "Like I did with Maven."

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed but he is not exactly like Maven and, do you I have to remember you that we locked you two in a room?" He replied. "And he isn't gay, Codes."

"Wrong. He is. At least, bi. I saw him the other day making up with Jay. When I asked them they said it was a one night stand." He shrugged. "I gotta go. See you later." He went to Maven who kissed his head and waved to The Viper who waved back.

"Hey Randy, we are going to drink somewhere, wanna come?"

"Sure Matt. Who else is coming?" he asked.

"Jeffro, DX, Cena, Punk, JoMo, Shield, the twins, Evan, Ted, Taker and Glenn" He listed. "Wanna ride with me? I'm the only one who has a free car still." He smiled.

"Of course." He returned the smile and stood up.

Matt went to his brother to whisper something in his ear and the youngest Hardy nodded and then smiled and punched his brother on the chest softly. Everyone knew that both Hard had been doing time for drugs possession for about a year and a half. It was funny to hear them talk about it because for them it seemed to be something funny, mainly because they were sharing cell and no one messed with them, not after that they twisted of fate some of the biggest guys there. But still, the prison had changed them, they were more responsible and the only think they did was to smoke and sometimes, very rare ones, drink some alcohol.

Hunter was the one who hired them back. Vince had died seven months ago and then Shawn and Hunter were running the company along with Stephanie and Shane.

"Well. Let's go!" Morrison said and everyone cheered up, heading to the designated cars.

Randy followed the oldest Hardy and climbed on the passengers seat and waited until Matt was next to him as well.

"So, how are you Randy?" he asked, starting the car.

"My back is killing me, but it's okay." He said and the oldest frowned at that answer.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" He gently questioned.

"Hm? No, I don't want you to miss the bar." He answered.

"I actually only agreed to go because Jeff said he would do the laundry for a month." They both laughed at that. "I mean it Randy, do you want to head to the hotel?" His gaze told Randy that he wouldn't accept a _no_ as an answer, so he nodded. "Jeffrey!" He called his brother who quickly made his way to them.

"What is it?" Matt explained him why they were heading to the hotel and the youngest brother nodded, saying something so quickly that Randy couldn't understand what he said. "Well, see you tomorrow Randy."

"Bye. And sorry for taking your brother away." He apologised.

"No problem." He went back to his car and Matt started to drive back to the hotel. Once in there he took both duffle bags.

"Whom are you rooming with?" the brunette asked.

"Teddy." He answered.

"I heard he will try to bring some nice woman so, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" He inquired.

"What about Jeff?"

"Oh. He is going to sleep at JoMo's tonight." He told him. "So, do you want to room with me?"

"Yeah." He blushed furiously when Matt wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Matt? May I ask something?" he softly asked.

"Of course. There is no need of being so polite." He laughed and started to head for the stairs.

"What do you think about homosexuality?" He mumbled, not wanting to look at him; he was very aware that his face was bright red.

"I'm bi Randy. I thought you knew it." The youngest shook his head. "I personally like more men, they are simpler than women. And hotter." The brunette smiled and opened the door of his room. "I'm sorry for the disorder. Jail didn't change Jeffy in that." He laughed and started to pick Jeff's scattered clothes. "Do you want to take a bath?" He asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you want to take bath?" He repeated, brushing his hair of his face. "You seem stressed and I bet whatever you want that you are not sleeping well." Randy's face fell down in surprise. "So, I was right." He massaged the Viper's back of the neck. "Go."

The Greek god went to the bathroom and started to run the hot water to fill the bath while he stripped down his clothes. Once it was filled enough he slid inside the bathtub, moaning with pleasure. Some minutes after he felt hands in his shoulders.

"Matt…?" he murmured, to relax to even bother about the fact that he was completely naked.

"Shh… let me take care of you." He whispered in his ear. He added a bit of pressure and started to rub his hands against the tensed shoulders. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes…" He moaned and closed his eyes, letting the oldest one to take care of him. He had heard that the Matt had magic hands but he never expected to be it like that. He felt jealous. He wanted to be the only one who could feel that.

After a few minutes he felt himself to be lifted by some strong arms that carried him to a bed and laid him on his stomach. He failed the warm and strong hands caress his skin and muscles.

For the next hour the one with dark eyes rubbed, caressed and pressed on the knots on his back and legs with the younger one moaning softly, his body going limp at every second. He then felt how something was pushed on his legs and then something else.

"Randy, Randy honey. Turn around." He felt how the man helped him to do so. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at Matt. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing… They weren't lying when they said that you had magic hands." He whispered.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry? I can make us some light dinner." He suggested.

"I didn't know you could cook." He whispered.

"I learned when I was young, when I moved to the UNC I had to learn and I was part of a cooking workshop in the jail." He stood up and pulled the younger man to his feet and led him to the kitchen. "What do you want?" He asked while opened the fridge.

"I don't know. A salad or something." He said, admiring the back of Matt, the way that the black hair caressed the skin.

"Okay." With fast movements he did the salad with lettuce, tomato, onion, apple, nuts and cheese. "It's done."

"That was fast." He said and following the man who sat down on the sofa. "That looks amazing."

They ate watching the TV, laughing at the guys from the reality show.

"Matt?" he called him.

"Yeah? What is it?" He looked at him, putting his dish on the table.

"Can I… hum… Can I cuddle with you?" He didn't dare to look at him, he didn't want to see reject or anything, but he had to ask, he needed to now if he had a chance with him. He still had hope.

"Sure. Come." He stood up and took Randy's hand in his.

They laid on Matt's bed; Randy's head on his chest, one hand on his abdomen and the other under the pillow. The one with darker skin purred when he felt those hands that had given me the release he needed caress his bald head and his arms.

"Randy?" He whispered and the other one nodded softly. "I need to put my pyjama on." He said.

"Oh. I'll go to the other bed." He muttered.

"I'm not saying that. Lay down." He forced him to lie down by pressing his chest. "I want to sleep next to you tonight." The Legend Killer smiled brightly and covered himself with the blankets and observed how Matt changed his clothes. Unlike Jeff, Matt had always been very methodical and organised. "Come here." He drew the younger man to his arms again. "Sleep. You need it." He kissed his forehead.

"Thank you very much Matty. Matt." He corrected himself; he had only heard Jeff and Adam call him that. And Lita.

"Matty is okay." He murmured. "Good night."

"Good night."

Hours later, when Jeff and John opened the door to pick some of Jeff's clothes, the oldest beamed before calling the Californian man.

"Johnny! Come here!" Morrison joined him under the frame of the door that let to the bedroom.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" He whispered.

"Yes they are." He smiled at him before going to his brother and kissing his brow lovingly. "Love you big brother." Matt moved a bit, hugging tighter the other man. "Let's go John." They abandoned the room silently.

Randy woke up in the middle of the night and looked around, disoriented at first. He moved his sight to his comfortable pillow and smiled when he saw Matt. He cuddled again next to him and hugged him tighter, smiling when the memories of how the oldest Hardy took care of him hit his mind. He sighed when the brunette, still sleep, hugged him tightly against him.

He fell sleep again.

The next time he woke up it was already in the morning and a delicious smell of homemade pancakes was all over the room. He stood up and, rubbing his eyes, made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted with husky voice.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Matt asked while offering him a cup of coffee.

"Great. Thank you." He smiled and a bit hesitantly kissed his cheek and to his surprise the oldest one returned it.

"Are you scheduled tonight?" He questioned and Randy shook his head in negation. "Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah! Like what?" he asked, taking the dish that was given to him. "That looks amazing Matt." He praised.

"Thank you." He sat down and cut one of his pancakes. "What do you want to do?"

"Hum… I don't know. There is a football match and… I don't know if you like football but if you want to go we could." He suggested, not really sure about it.

"I played football during my University years." He explained. "Who is playing?"

"Uh… I don't really know." He blushed. "Teddy gave them to me."

"Well, we better figure it out." He said.

They were almost finished with the breakfast when the door was open and Jeff stepped in and smiled when he saw both men eating together.

"Hey bro." He kissed his brother cheek. "May I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure. Be right back." He told Randy, who nodded and smiled at the younger Hardy.

They went to the bedroom and Jeff locked the door before tackling his brother onto the bed.

"Jeff! What the hell!?" He exclaimed with fake angriness.

"You were so cute!"

"Excuse me?" He asked, sitting with his brother straddling his lap.

"Last night or tonight. Anyway, Johnny and I came because I needed some clothes and you were so cute sleeping with Randy on your chest." He joined his hands and smiled. "I had never seen this relaxed while sleeping big brother."

"Guess is good." Mark joked.

"Shut up! Of course it's good!" He smacked him softly. "What are you going to do today?"

"We were going to a football match." He told him.

"Date?"

"No. At least not yet." He winked at him before standing up. "What are you going to do?"

"Hang out with Johnny. He wants to tell me something." He said and grabbed some more clothes. "I gotta go. See you later. Have fun." He kissed his cheek and abandoned the bedroom. "Hey Randy, have a good time." The man waved him since he was talking with Ted about the match.

Matt went back with him and finished his meal, watching the man before him. How come he did not notice how beautiful was Randy before? The man was walking sex. He was always so cocky, so confident, it was impossible to not notice him and yet, he didn't. What surprised him the most was the fact that he was shy around him, always blushing and mumbling.

"I know who is playing and I guess you are going to like it." He said and the oldest looked at him. "The Carolina Panthers against Memphis Hound Dogs." He smirked when he saw Matt's approval on his warm eyes.

"Well, well, well… That's going to be interesting." He assumed. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced.

"I'm going to get some clean clothes." He looked away for a few seconds before continuing. "May I… May I come back?" He asked, chewing his lower lip.

"Of course hon." He caressed his cheek. "Take my key so if I'm still in the shower you can get in." He told him.

"Okay." He nodded and abandoned the room, not caring about not having any shirt on.

He opened his room door and Ted jumped on him. "Where the hell did you sleep!?" He yelled at the one from Tennessee.

"With Matt." He told him. "He told me you wanted to bring someone to the room, so he offered me to stay with him."

"And that's all? You stayed at your dreamed man bedroom and you did nothing? Where is Cocky Legend Killer?" He asked.

"He gave a massage in the bath, outside of it laying on his bed, cooked dinner for me and for him and let me cuddle with him at his very bed." He told him, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Wait a second… You are going to the match with him!" He yelled, full of ecstasies of seeing his leader doing something to get closer the oldest Hardy.

"Yeah…" He went to his back and took some clothes, looking at them to decide if they were a mismatch or not.

"Leave those trousers!" Ted took them from his hands and threw them away before handing him a pair of jeans. "Those. They cup your ass so fucking well. He won't be paying any attention to the match, believe me." He said.

To his amusement Randy didn't say a thing and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and go back to the Hardys hotel room.

"You really want him, don't you?" Ted asked from the other side of the door.

"No. I don't _want_ him Teddy. I love him." He replied. "I want to be with him as much time as I can, even if it's just in a friendly position. I'll be happy with that." He explained.

"If you think so. Hey, I gotta go I'm starving. See you after. Have fun." He said and went out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Randy was already on Matt and Jeff's room washing everything they used during the breakfast.

"You didn't have to do it." He jumped slightly and smiled at him.

"I don't mind doing it." He replied and kept washing the stuff. "What are we going to do until the match?"

"Wander?" He suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" He agreed happily. "Should we go?"

"Yes, let's go." He nodded and grabbed a hoodie. "Here, put that on." He said and Randy accepted the clothe before sliding it on his body.

During the whole day they wandered on the city, the park… had lunch at a McDonald's.

Randy hadn't had so much fun for months now.

He loved the way Matt would say random things, he loved how Matt took care of him, he loved his movements, his voice… Damn! He loved the man with everything he was worth of! Around nine they were already in their seats, waiting for the match to start.

"When was the last time that you were in a stadium?" The younger asked.

"Ten years ago or so." He answered. "You?"

"Never been in one before. Actually, I don't like football." He shrugged and two seconds Matt covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you mad?" He titled his head in confusion. "You _cannot_ say this in here. Do you want to die?" He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ok, ok." He nodded in understanding.

Some minutes later the Memphis team made his way to the field and everyone around them jumped off their seats and cheered them up.

"Oh man…" Matt growled.

"What is it?"

"I am in the wrong side." He said, but he didn't care, he knew he was physically able to take them down, and when the Carolina panthers went to the field he cheered them up, along with a couple of more people two rows in front of theirs.

Action than the rest didn't like at all. Someone pulled his hoodie down and he turned around. A man grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"I think you are in the wrong side buddy." The man said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Matt answered. "I might be in the dummies side." He provoked, smirking.

"I'm going to kill you… I'm going to give you a new face." He said in a whisper filled with anger.

"Sure you will." The brunette replied.

The man lifted his arm and lowered with all the intention of hitting him but a hand stopped him. He turned his head to one of his friend, the one that was holding his arm back. "What the fuck are you doing? Let go"

"Stop it. He is Matt Hardy." He told him, avoiding the eye contact with the one from Cameron.

"Who?"

"Matt Hardy. He is a professional wrestler. Leave him alone or _he_ will make _you_ a new face." He told him. "C'mon. I don't want any trouble. Please excuse my friend, he can be… a bit temperamental." He excuse and forced his friend to sit down.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Matt said, staring at the man.

"You son of a…" The man tried to get rid of the grip his friend had on him.

"Matt. It's enough. I don't think Steph and Shane would like to have a complaint or something." He pulled the older man who sat up and sighed.

"You can take of the hoodie, there's no point on hiding if they have seen me." The man nodded and took it off.

"You are Randy Orton!" The man exclaimed and he nodded, but without paying any attention to him, trying to understand the game.

"What is it?" Matt asked after seeing how the bald was frowning.

"I don't understand it." He complained, pouting.

The one with dark eyes laughed before wrapping his arm around his shoulder, gathering him closer to him. Then he started to explain him everything in whispers, an intimate moment, even if they were surrounded by people screaming. And Randy felt himself dizzy: dizzy because of the heat, dizzy because of the shouts and dizzy… dizzy because of Matthew's breath in his cheek. It felt so amazing.

"**I cannot believe it! Do you think that is really them?"** They looked up to try to find out about whom they were talking about just saw themselves on one of the big screens. **"Yes they are! Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to announce that today, right now and right in this stadium Randy Orton and Matt Hardy are watching this match!"**

"This can't be happening." The younger muttered.

"Just smile and wave, Randy, just smile and wave." He said as he did so. He didn't really mind; he liked it.

"Did you just quote the Penguins of Madagascar?" He asked.

"Hey. They are funny." He defended himself and lowered his hand. "And if you recognised it is because you've watch the movie too." He objected, smiling and Randy returned the smile.

They centred his attention to the match, Matt still telling him everything. When the match finished Randy was thrilled: not only he got to spend time with the oldest Hardy, he had all his attention for the whole day.

They were about a to leave when someone tapped their arms.

"Excuse me. One of our players wants to see you." A staff member of the Carolina Panthers was talking to them.

"Oh. Do you want to go?" The brunette asked Randy.

"Yeah sure." He agreed and opened his eyes with shock when the one from Cameron wrapped an arm around his waist but he didn't say anything.

They followed the man an arrived at the locker room, where everything was hugs and cheers since they won.

"Hey boys! Listen up!" The mister said. "Who had asked for them to come here?" He pointed to them.

"Hardy!" One of them stepped towards them and hugged him.

"Black!" He exclaimed, patting his back. "I didn't know that you were in the team!" He said, surprised.

"And I didn't know that you were still alive! I thought someone would already have killed you." The other one said. "How is Jeff?"

"He's fine. And your sister?"

"Getting married in two weeks. I'm Joe Black." He presented himself to Randy. "I was in his same course in the University." He told.

"Randy Orton. His co-worker. Nice to meet you." The bald man said, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled. "So, let me introduce you to the team." Once they met everyone in the locker room Joe smiled at them. "We are going out to have dinner, do you want to come?"

"Do you want Randy?" Matt asked. He shrugged, leaving the decision to him. "Ok, we'll go, but we'll have to leave early, I have to be in the arena tomorrow by six am to do some Promo work." He told.

"I need to go with Creative tomorrow morning. I think they want me into a new story line." He said and Matt furrowed.

"About?"

"No idea. You know how creative is. I just know that Nash is going to be part of the Creative." He explained.

"Nash?" Matt laughed and all of them looked at him. "Good like with that. Last time he wanted me to do a Splash mountain from the top of a ladder. He is fucking crazy."

"Are you talking about Kevin Nash?" They looked at the one who spoke and nodded. "My dad is a great fan of him!" He exclaimed. "Hum… Do you think you can get an autograph from him?"

"Yeah sure." Matt said. "Where are we going to have dinner, by the way?"

"Hotel… I don't remember the name. The one that is next to a gigantic cinema next to seafront." He explained.

"That must be the one we are staying." Randy said.

"Yeah, I think so too. We need to get going, I need to tell Hunter that we are going out, so what about if we meet in front of the cinema?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sure. What about at nine?" Joe proposed.

"Ok. See you later guys." Randy said and they abandoned the room. "They are nice."

"True." He pulled of his phone and called his brother. "Jeff!"

"**What's up brother?"**

"We are going to have dinner with the football team. Joe Black was playing and they invited us."

"**Ok. I'm staying at Johnny's tonight, so you can bring Randy to our room if you want to."**

"Shut up baby bro!" He said, laughing. "Remember that you need to be at 7 at the Arena."

"**I know, I know. See you later."**

"Jeff is staying at Jomo's tonight as well, do you want to sleep with me again?" He asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, full of joy, and two seconds after blushed furiously. "I uh…" Matt laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You are so sweet Randy." He whispered.

"Thank you." He mumbled, embarrassed, but happy. Very happy.

They made his way to the hotel and while Randy went back to his room to pick new clothes Matt started to take a quick shower. Twenty minutes after the one from Tennessee was knocking on the Hardy brother's room's door.

"It's open!" The brunette yelled and he entered. "Hey Randy."

"Hi." He replied, his mouth dry at the sight before him: Matt was shirtless and little droplets were running down his chest. Matt dried his hair with energy, bending down to get it done faster. "Do you want something to drink?" Randy finally found his voice.

"If you can give a soda or something please." He said, smiling.

"Yeah." He grabbed to cans of soda and handed one to Matt who had already put his black T-shirt on, much for his disappointment.

"My. You look astonishing Randy." He praised.

Randy was wearing a plain white shirt and light grey jeans. The white was perfect for his skin colour and in left almost nothing to imagination, revealing every single muscle he had.

"You don't look bad yourself." He replied. Matt was wearing a black T-shirt, reason for which he could see his strong arms, and a dark blue jeans hat cupped his ass and front part just perfectly. His long hair was untied and he was wearing the Hardy Boyz necklace.

"Come here." Matt sat down and let Randy to cuddle next to him, his head on his shoulder. "I really like spending time with you."

"Me too. I really enjoyed spending the whole day with you. It was amazing." He murmured, his eyes locked on the other man lips. "Matt I…"

He didn't get to finish. Not when a sweet, soft, slightly wet lips pressed his. He moaned softly in the kiss, straightening and straddling Matt's lap.

"Why?" He sighed when they split up for the lack of oxygen.

"I like you." He whispered in response. "I really do. I can really see you as my partner for life." He stroked his cheek. "Why did you respond to it?"

"I… I love you." He confessed, looking away, praying to any god that the oldest would not freak out. "I… I would like to be your partner in life." He mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"Of course." He kissed him again, smiling. "Do you want to tell people or wait a bit?" He whispered, pecking his cheek.

"Maybe we should wait a bit? I don't know, a couple of weeks or so." He suggested, smiling sweetly at him.

"Agree. But you know Jeff is going to find it out like… tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, right?" He half-joked.

"Yeah. Your brother could work for the CIA." He teased. "I think we should get going." He observed.

"Ok. Let's go." He stood up and smiled at him warmly before leaning in and kissing him again. "I think you'll be my new drug." He whispered and Randy giggled.

"I hope that I won't send you back to jail though." He said.

They went to the cinema, where the whole team was already waiting for them. "Sorry, we are late." Matt apologised.

"No worries. We just got there." Joe said. "Matt, Randy, I want you to meet my beautiful fiancée Amy Dumas-Black. She was a wrestler also I don't know if you know her."

And when she stepped in, everyone could feel the tension.

"Nice too see you again, Lita." Matt managed to say.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too. Hey Randy." The man nodded.

"Do you know each other?" Someone asked, looking at them three.

"Yeah. We do. And quite well, if I might add." Matt snapped. "Do you want me to call some Canadian Lita?" he asked.

"Cut it Matthew. You should start to get over it." She retorted back rolling his eyes. "It's been almost nine years."

"Oh don't worry. Adam is my best friend again. As well is Jay. But I'm sorry, I don't think I'll forgive you ever." Matt shrugged.

"Excuse us but… what's going over?" Joe asked, looking at his girlfriend and his old classmate. "And why do you call her Lita?"

"So you didn't tell him. How surprising." He said wryly. "We were together until 2005 when she cheated on me with my best friend. She laughed at me and said I was nothing more than a game to her." He shook his head. "I call her Lita because she is not worth enough for me to pronounce her real name." He explained titling his head, smirking.

"You just had to tell him didn't you?" She asked.

"Well, I care about him, I don't want him to go through what I went." He answered. "You know what? I don't think is a good idea for us to come. We don't want to ruin your celebration."

"I think you just did it, firecracker." Someone behind them said.

"Hey Nash." Matt greeted. "And don't call me firecracker."

"You didn't complain in bed when I did." The oldest said, smiling.

"Oh just up old fogey!" The brunette turned around.

"You sleep with him?" Amy shouted. "And you are bitching around because I cheated on you?"

"That was before I even met you, bitch." He groaned. "Anyway Nash, one of them wanted an autograph from you." He told him. "Is it ok with you if we go back to the hotel?" He asked Randy.

"Sure."

"Well Joe, I'm glad to see that you are good. It was nice to see you. Sorry about that." He apologised.

"No worries." They hugged each other. "Do you want to hit the bar later? She won't be there." He whispered in his ear.

"Yeah maybe, we need to get up so fucking early tomorrow. I'll bring him if you don't mind." He answered in the same tone of voice.

"Yeah. He is nice. We'll be there around eleven or so." He patted his back. "Well, I hope we'll see each other more than once every ten years man."

"Yeah. Let's go."

When they were in the hotel room they laid on the bed, Randy curling a strand of hair in his finger, his head on the crook of the other man's neck and their chests pressed together.

"Are you alright Matty?" He felt more confident calling him like that now that they were, more or less, an item.

"Yeah. It's just… I didn't expect to see her. She hurt so much Randy, so much." He mumbled.

"I won't hurt you." He promised. "You are too precious for me. I just… Right now I don't think I could be more than ten minutes away from you." He said.

"That is going to be a problem in the ring then." He replied rubbing his back. "Are you feeling better, by the way?"

"Uh-huh. As I said, you have magic hands." He replied. "What did Black said to you?"

"If we wanted to go to the bar with them. He said that Lita wouldn't come. Do you want to go?"

"Only if you want to." He answered, brushing their lips.

"Ok. I'm going to make the dinner. I'm starving." He said.

"Can I help you?" The tallest asked and Matt nodded. "But I don't know anything about cooking. Just so you know." He warned.

"That is not going to be a problem. I'll teach you." They got up and went to the kitchen. "Hum… How about we cook pasta with vegies and chicken?"

"Sounds good. What do you me to do?" He observed, amused, how Matt put everything they needed on the table.

"Take the carrot, peel it, wash it and cut it in very thin slices, ok?" He told him, giving him the knife and a peeler. "And don't cut yourself, ok hon?"

"Try not to." He smiled and tried to do his best with the carrot. Well, Matt said like it was easy and it was not.

And while he was struggling to peel the damn orange veggie his companion had already cut the peppers and was starting with the chicken. He was so distracted looking at Matt that he, obviously, cut himself. "Ouch!" Not that it really hurt, he had been through more pain than at that moment.

"I told you to be careful." He kneeled in front of him and sucked his finger carefully, licking it as well, watching how Randy blushed. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." The brunette smiled and kissed his nose.

They finished cooking and they were setting the table when the door snapped open and Jeff entered and didn't close it, instead he punched the wall. Matt gestured to Randy to stay in the kitchen while he checked on his little brother.

"Hey. What's the matter Jeff?" He asked him, leading him to the sofa.

"He loves someone else Matty. He doesn't want the way I do." He sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"Who? Johnny?" He pulled him to his chest and stroked his hair lovingly. "How do you know?" He hated to see his brother like this, he hated to see him cry, it broke his heart every time Jeff shed a tear.

"H-he said that he was in love with someone, someone he had known for long time and that was very close to him." He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the salty water.

"That can be you, you know?"

"Matty, he said that this person was someone amazing, perfect, sweet, intelligent… I don't know about you, but I know I am far away to be all this things."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You are truly amazing baby brother. _You are gorgeous_ and do not let anyone to tell you otherwise. And you are sweet as a candy. I remember when we were little you used to caress my head every time I got a bump and then kissed it. And just because you dropped school doesn't mean that you are not intelligent, we both know that you dropped school because they bullied you. Look at me." He lifted his chin with a finger and pecked his lips softly, something they always did. "Stop lowering yourself baby bro. You are incredible and that's it. Now, as a big brother's advise I say that if you truly want to be with him, that if you truly love him, you need to fight for him. No matter who, you must fight for him. And you know I'll be there for you." He bumped his head and smiled. "Now get out there and go with him."

"Thank you Matty. Love you."

"I love you too." When Jeff closed the door behind him he went back to the kitchen and hugged Randy from behind. "Hey babe." He whispered.

"Hey. What was it?" He asked, turning around so they could be face to face.

"He misunderstood some things with JoMo." He told him. "If everything goes as I think they will, I'll tell you." He promised. "Come." They sat on the table and started eating. During the dinner Matt hold his hand, smiling. "I don't want to go to the bar anymore."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you." He said and pulled him to his feed since they both had finished. "And I am exhausted." He yawned after smiling.

They climbed on the bed once they had their sleeping clothes on and Randy hugged him, kissing his bare shoulder.

"Jeff told me that you haven't been sleeping well lately." He started. "Is something worrying or bothering you?" He asked, his grey-bluish eyes observing him with concern.

"I have been over thinking about if you should tell you about my feelings or not, but now that I know that you feel the same way I bet I'll sleep like a baby again." He told him and switched off the light.

"Ok." He pulled the covers and kissed Matt's lips softly. "Love you." He didn't get a verbal answer, but the kiss in his forehead was enough. It was their first day together so he wasn't expecting the older one to tell him that he loved him back. Not yet. "Matty?"

"Hm?" He replied, already half sleep.

"Could we… could we go on a date someday?" He mumbled thanking the darkness because of it the Carolinian one couldn't see his red face.

"Of course. I leave it up to you hon." He said before falling completely sleep.

Randy smiled, cuddling next to him. He couldn't be happier; the love of his life just felt the same for him. He had to be really good on another life because there wasn't any change that this could have happened if he didn't. He was very aware that it would be people that would approve their relationship but there will be a lot of people who wouldn't.

But he knew that they would get over them, they will prove wrong everyone that would criticise them in a near future. They just had to rely on each other.


End file.
